


Little Bird

by RayRay1463



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, No Underage Sex, OC, Possible consensual underage sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Victor is Inappropriate, Victor is flirty, powers, victor zsasz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay1463/pseuds/RayRay1463
Summary: This is very VERY loosely based on Angelface by Woon only as far as the underage theme goes everything else will be pretty much way WAY different. And you should go and check that story out cause it is AMAZING!My name is Raven Falcone, I am 16 years old and for the past 15 years I have been living with my grandfather, Only visiting my Father Don Carmine Falcone a few times a year. But now I am moving to Gotham to live with my father permanently. However I have a pretty big secret that no one knows, When I turned 16 I developed 'Gifts' If you want to call them that. I am very strong, I have Telekinesis, And I figured out I can Teleport...But I have no idea how to use these 'Gifts' properly so I try and practice at night. I have a Genetic Mutation from my mother's side of the family, It makes the Iris of my eyes blood red...Obviously, that made school pretty difficult but I dealt with it. And now my new life with my father begins.





	1. Going Home

_Raven is 5ft, She has black hair but when the sun shines it has a blue tone to it, Red eyes obviously, She is pretty pale, And around 9 stone/ 126 Pounds, And curvy._ _I changed the age of Victor and only Victor so he is 21 and everything else is the same._

_The plane is going to land in about 30 minutes and I am beyond nervous! I have no idea who is picking me up, All my father told me is that he is sending his most trusted hitman to pick me up...A Hitman?! But he failed to tell me what the man looks like or his name, He just said 'You'll know who he is when you see him' So obviously the guy sticks out._

_I'm excited to go home to Gotham and catch up with my Father, The only downside to going back at this time of year? It's freezing! It is almost October and my Father thought it would be best to go back closer to my birthday which is November, You know bug welcome home thing._

_I put my earphones in and listen to DAGames: Unfixable on repeat, I take out my sketchpad and doodle until the plane is landing._

_XX_

_The plane lands 20 Minutes later and I collected my luggage. I only have 2 suitcases,1 with my clothes, And the other with my electronics. Laptop, IPad, Mouse, Keyboard, Headphones, Etc. My Father said after my birthday we can go and get the rest of my stuff from my GrandFather's._

_A shiver goes through my whole body as I get closer to the pick-up area. I regret only wearing Black skinny jeans, A grey tank top, A purple flannel over the top, And wedge ankle boots._

_I look around and I spot an odd-looking man in a black suit with a sign that says 'Raven Falcone'. The man is very pale, Bald, Around 6 foot, And he's glaring? Oh yeah, I forgot I am staring like an idiot._

_I slowly walk over to the man and he smirks looking down at me "Huh I expected you to be taller, What are you 12?" I smile innocently "What 12 year old has boobs like these?" I ask looking down and I can tell he is trying very hard not to look, "The car's this way" He glares and I laugh "After you" I giggle as I follow him._

_XX_

_We get to the car and the bald man puts my suitcases in the trunk "So what's your name?" I ask grabbing the door handle, He places his hand over mine "Victor Zsasz, We aren't taking the car" He lets my hand go and I tilt my head "How are we suppose to get there then?" He smirks "That" And points to a black Harley-Davidson,  I laugh until I realize he's serious "Ha! No, Nope, I am not getting on that thing" He smirks "Why not? Afraid?" I nod shyly and he looks surprised "I am extremely afraid of motorcycles..." I look down at the ground and I hear him groan, He goes over to the driver's door of the car "Drive my motorcycle back to the house, You damage it even just a scratch...Your dead" The man nods Vigorously and gets on the Harley before driving off._

_"You can get in now" Zsasz mumbles opening the door, He gets in the driver's side and I turn to him "I'm sorry about the motorcycle, I can tell you would have preferred it"  He looks into my eyes "Your Father mentioned your eyes were not exactly normal, but they are a good not normal" I laugh "You can say Weird Victor, I'm used to it" I mumble quietly "What happened?" He asks and I shake my head "S-Sorry it's nothing" I mumble and listen to my music for the rest of the journey._

_Short chapter but this is just an intro I suppose. I hope this was good and that it was somewhat enjoyable._

_-Ray_


	2. Reunited With Papa

_The car pulls up outside my Father's house, I see the all too familiar sight of at least 20 armed guards standing around the house and my Father Carmine Falcone standing in the doorway waiting for me._

_The car stops and I open the door almost knocking Victor on his ass "Papa!" I scream happily and run into his waiting arms for a hug "Welcome home Sweetie!" He hugs me tightly and I step back after a few seconds "Can we go inside? I'm freezing" I laugh and take Papa's arm as we walk into the house._

_XX_

_We walk into the living room and I sit on the sofa Indian style "Wow this place seems so huge" I mumble slightly shivering, Papa grabs a blanket and places it around my shoulders._

_"So how was your flight?" Papa asks sitting across from me "It was good! I got a few drawings finished and I listened to music for the majority of the flight" He smiles "Good to hear, What do you think of Victor?" I shrug "He's...Odd but ok I guess, Why are you asking?" I raise my eyebrows and Papa laughs "No reason, Are you hungry?" I nod "Starving actually" Papa laughs and I turn to the door as I hear footsteps "Victor! I noticed you rode in the car?" Victor groans "Yeah...Your daughter told me she is 'Extremely afraid of motorcycles'"  Papa turns to me "Since when?" He asks and I nervously cough "Uh n-nothing" Papa groans and I see Victor smirks "What did you do?" Papa asks rubbing his temples._

_"There was a boy and he asked me if I wanted to ride his motorcycle, I said yes...About 5 or so minutes into the ride he hit a speed bump wrong and we both went flying off the bike. He broke his wrist and leg, I got away with a sprained wrist easily hidden and some scrapes and bruises again easily hidden" I wait for him to yell but it doesn't happen? "I want to yell but I know you learned something from it so I'll let you off...This time" I nod and I noticed Victor's eyes never left me the whole time I was talking "Ok! I will go and have dinner made, Victor? Please help Raven take her things to her room" Victor nods and I wrap the blanket around my body as we head to my room_

_XX_

_"C-Can you stop? I need a sec" I pant hunched over at the top of the stairs "Seriously?" Ugh, I can hear the smirk in his voice! I lift my head and glare at him "Give me a break! I'm out of shape!" I growl and I can see he is somewhat surprised by that "Huh Little Bird has fire" He laughs and keeps walking "Dick" I mumble and he turns around "Oh? Does your father know you use those words?" I clench my teeth and he laughs "Relax I'm kidding. Seriously though, Who taught you those bad words?" He asks in a freaking baby voice! "Ugh you are so lucky I'm out of breath right now or I swear..." I glare and try to walk past him "Or you swear what?" He asks grabbing my arm "You asked for it" I twist my arm out of his grip and sweep his legs out from under him, However because I am worn out already I also hit the floor back first "Ow" I groan facing the roof "Huh you know what Little Bird? I like you but if you do that again I will put you on the floor" He glares getting up "But I'm already on the floor and I just put you on the floor" I laugh standing up and following him to my room._

_XX_

_We walk into my room and Victor puts my suitcases on my bed "Thanks" I mumble, Sit on the bed, And crack my back._

_"So wanna tell me where you learned that?" Victor asks sitting in my computer chair at my desk "Not really" I smirk but stop as I see him giving me a death glare "Should I go and ask your Father about your 'Skills'?" I laugh " Go ahead, He will tell you what I may have told you. He sent money to my GrandFather for self-defense lessons" He smirks "You don't learn something like that in basic self-defense, What else did you learn?" He asks and I smile innocently "That was it" He scoffs "Oh you're going to be fun to mess with, But! I can't have as much fun as I want to with you seeing as your underage" I blush "W-What? What are you saying?!" He winks and walks out without a word!_

_"Ugh, Ok I should really unpack" I groan, Unpack my clothes, And set up my desk to how I like it._

 

_XX_

_20 Minutes later I finish setting everything up and I am now sitting at my window seat with my Ipad and I listen to DAGames: We Want Out while I draw "Victor?" I tilt my head as his face pops into my mind._

_XX_

_"Agh!" I scream as someone's hand is on my shoulder! "Woah someone's a scaredy-cat" Victor laughs almost on the floor "I am not! I couldn't hear you!" I lock my Ipad and take my remaining earphone out._

_"Anyway your father sent me to tell you dinner is ready" I nod and take my Ipad downstairs with me._

 

_XX_

_I walk into the dining room and Papa is already seated at the table along with 2 other men? "Raven please come and sit with me, I want to introduce you to these men" I tilt my head but go and sit at the end of the table._

_"Raven I want you to meet Detective James Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock" I smile kindly and offer them my hand "Hi, Nice to meet you. You've probably figured out I'm Raven Falcone" I smile and Both men shake my hand "You're probably wondering why I wanted you to meet them?" Papa asks "A little" I smile shyly "Well I trust these 2 men and if god forbid you are ever in danger I would like you to also trust these men" I nod "Ok Papa, Is Victor joining us for dinner?" He raises his eyebrows along with James and Harvey "He usually eats later but If you want him to come and eat with us, You may go and ask him" I smile and leave the room to hunt for Victor._

_XX_

_I run into the living room area and I see Victor with 3 women._

_Victor tilts his head as I take a couple of steps back "Miss Falcone? Can I help you with something?" He asks and my mind goes blank "Um would y-you like t-to join me- I mean us for dinner?" He looks surprised I even asked "Maybe another time" My shoulders visibly slouch and I don't try to hide my disappointment "Please Victor? I just got here" He looks into my eyes and thinks for a minute before smirking "If you really want me to join you Miss Falcone, Just give me the order" I tilt my head "I won't order you Victor, It is your choice. I just would have liked you to join me" I smile sadly and head back to the dining room._

_XX_

_I walk into the dining room head down, Papa gives me a knowing look as I take my seat "So Zsasz won't be joining us?" Harvey asks "No-" Suddenly the dining-room door opens and Victor walks in "Sorry I'm late Boss, I had to send the girls home" He says and sits to my left._

_Papa smiles at Victor and I can see James and Harvey look less than comfortable about this, "That's quite alright, I'm glad you could join us. Aren't you Raven?" I blush a little "Y-Yes Papa" I see Victor smirk out of the corner of my eye._

_Papa makes small talk with James and Harvey while I lean over to Victor "What changed your mind?" I ask shyly "You looked like a kicked puppy" He smiles and I laugh a little "A cute puppy though, I'm glad you changed your mind" Before he can respond the kitchen staff bring food and drinks in._

_XX_

_5 Minutes into eating James turns to me and looks at my eyes "Don Falcone? I can't help but notice your daughters eyes, Can you tell me about them?" I look away from James's eyes and look at Papa "Raven I'm sure you have had enough people ask about your eyes, Do you want me to tell him?" I nod and he turns back to James "It's a Genetic Mutation from her mother's side of the family, She was born with Red eyes and has had them since" James nods and Harvey looks into my eyes "I think they're cool" He smiles and I laugh "Thanks Detective Bullock" I look at Victor and he is glaring at Harvey so I kick his leg under the table "Ow" He jumps a little and glares at me with surprise in his eyes "Victor is everything ok?" Papa asks "Yeah Boss, I'm fine" I giggle but cover it with a cough "S-Sorry choked on my potatoes" I mumble and Papa goes back to the small talk with James, Harvey, And Victor._

_XX_

_We finished dinner and said goodbye to Jim 'He told me to call him that' And Harvey._

_I am currently sitting in the living room on the sofa with my Ipad, Victor is at the end of the same sofa and Papa is on his chair._

_We have been watching TV for the past 2 hours and I am getting very worried about practicing my 'Gifts' tonight "Raven? What's wrong? You look pale" Papa asks concerned "Sorry Papa I think I have jet lag, Can I go to bed early?" I ask very aware of Victor staring at me "Of course Sweetie, Victor please walk my daughter to her room?" Victor nods and we head up to my room, I notice he is walking a little slower this time._

_XX_

 

_We get to my room and Victor suddenly pushes me up against the door "What are you doing?!" I ask shocked by his roughness "Why did you kick me at dinner?" I laugh remembering it and even more because he is actually offended enough to do this "You were being mean to Harvey, I saw you glaring at him when he said my eyes were cool" He glares and lets me go "I don't like cops in general, Hitman remember?" I groan "Then why did you change your mind about dinner? You didn't have to come to dinner with 'Cops' if you didn't want to" He smirks "Little Bird you have a lot to learn about Gotham, Asking so many questions will get you in trouble" I laugh "My Papa is Don Carmine Falcone...I think I'm good" His smirk vanishes and he looks scary "That is exactly why you are not 'Good' if you would like to do it I can ask your father if he will allow me to train you and maybe teach you to handle a gun" I nod "Not like my fighting needs improving but the gun? Sure" He groans "Everyone has an off day and yours could be the day you die, Take this seriously or I won't bother" I glare "Mr. Zsasz, Please tell Papa I will be locking my door tonight I need my privacy and you not to give me a heart attack again" He smirks "Aw didn't realize I had such an effect on you, You sure its for that reason though? Or do I really bother you 'That much'?" He winks! "Good Night Mr. Zsasz!" I groan, close the door, and lock it._

_I close my curtains and begin practicing my  'Gifts' for a while._

_XX_

_An hour later I feel super tired so I go over to my dresser and change into Grey shorts with white hearts on them and a black tank top._

_I get into bed and within minutes I fall asleep._

_End Of Chapter 2. Let me know what you thought of it, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are super helpful._

_-Ray_


	3. Shooting Range

_Knock, Knock._

_"Ugh go away" I groan and put a pillow over my face "Little Bird! Your father wants you to come down for breakfast!" I hear Victor yell from the other side of the door, I say nothing and start dozing off again._

_A few seconds later I hear a click and the creak of the door opening! "Leave me alone" I mumble into my pillow not even bothering to yell at Victor for picking the lock "You need to come and eat breakfast" I turn and glare at him "And if I say no?" He gets a creepy smile on his face "Then I throw you over my shoulder and carry you down" I raise my eyebrows "You wouldn't dare" I challenge him "Actually I would" He throws my covers off of me, Pulls me out of bed, And throws me over his shoulders. "Agh! Victor!" I struggle and he is not fazed at all "I warned you" He laughs and carries me downstairs._

_XX_

_He puts me down at the kitchen table and Papa is laughing at the whole ordeal "I will murder you" I glare and take a seat "No you won't" He laughs and sits across from me. "So Sweetie I see your wake up call went well" Papa laughs and I smile "I'm not a morning person Papa, But it was fun" Victor smirks and I can tell he is thinking something inappropriate, The staff bring over plates of food and I dig in._

_XX_

_"So boss, Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Victor turns to Papa and I tilt my head "Tell me what?" I ask sipping my Apple juice. Papa coughs "I have approved your training with Victor, Both Physical training and Gun training. You are a Falcone and I have no doubt that someone will try and attack or kidnap you at some point" I smile "Yay I actually miss my self-defense training, I was really good at it" He smiles "Well I will have to watch you and Victor train" I smirk at Victor "Yeah you can see me kick his ass" I laugh "Raven Lily Falcone, Language" He always uses my full name when I do something he doesn't like "Sorry Papa" Victor smirks "Well we will have fun training then, Won't we Miss Falcone?" I nod "Of course, Papa I'm going to get dressed" He nods and reads the newspaper. I stand up and I swear I heard a hmm from Victor "Oh shh..." I realize I am still in my shorts..."Eep!" I squeal a little and run out of the kitchen._

_XX_

_"What to wear?" I mumble standing in front of my closet. I take out a pair of black skinny jeans, A Black oversized thick sweater, And Black Block heel lace-up ankle boots._

_I get dressed and a few seconds later there is a knock at my door "Come in!"_

_Victor walks into the room and I groan "What do you want Victor?" He smirks "Many things but your too young for them" I blush and put my head down "Do you want to go to the shooting range?" He asks sitting at my desk again "Uh yeah, Sure!" I smile and grab a beanie before following Victor out to his car._

_XX_

_"I have an idea" Victor says opening my door for me and then standing in my way "What now Victor?" I groan I already know he is going to suggest something related to Motorcycles because he has been moaning about taking the car the whole ride here. "I am going to make you get over your fear of motorcycles, How old was the boy? The one who crashed?" I think for a minute "Uh he was about 17" Victor laughs "Was he Cocky? Did he try to impress you?" I nod "There's your problem! Knowing people like I do he probably just passed his test and was showing off, Hell he probably only got his Motorcycle that day. I have been driving mine for 6 years and I have never crashed or gotten hurt, Let me give you a ride tomorrow...Please?" I raise my eyebrows and think it through "Fine, But if I die I will come back and haunt you until you die" He smirks "And who says that would be a bad thing?" I growl "Are we here to shoot or not?" I mumble slightly annoyed "Someone is impatient" He smirks and leads me inside the shooting range._

_XX_

_Victor got us set up with a private range "I think that man was scared of you" I laugh as Victor hands me protective glasses and earmuffs, "Everyone is scared of me, I hate using the earmuffs because if this was a real situation your ears wouldn't be protected" He glares at the earmuffs and I can't help but laugh a little. "So...Any tips for me?" I ask slowly picking up the_ _handgun "Well stance is everything if your stance is off your aiming will be too...Here let me show you" He stands behind me and puts his arms on mine with his body extremely close to mine, We are pretty much chest to back at this point and he is super warm "Straighten your shoulders" He mumbles in my ear making me jump a little, I straighten my shoulders and take a breath "Aim...Fire" I pull the trigger and hit the target where a heart would be "NICE!" I laugh "Wow a compliment" He smirks and steps back "Ok all you" I smile and empty the clip._

_XX_

_"Welp Your father will be impressed hell I'm impressed" I got 6 heart shots, 3 Headshots, And 1 stomach shot. "Yeah, but I would still rather not shoot someone" I smile and put my earphones in while Victor drives us home._

_End Of Chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed! I know it took a while to get up._

_-Ray_


End file.
